Justus Hawkins
Gunman, mob member, soldier, hired gun, pilot, firefighter, bartender, race car driver, and many more. |sexuality=Heterosexual |species=Vampire |gender=Male |hair_color=Blond |eye_color=Emerald green |height=6'4" (1.93m) |relationships=Johnny Hawkins (maker) Darren Murphy (best friend/adopted kindred) Roran (kindred) Angelique Keaton (lover) Elisabeth Percy (fiancee) † |relatives=Orlando Remington (father) † Kara Remington (mother) † William Remington (brother) † James Remington (brother) † Rosalie Remington (sister) † Leah Remington (sister-in-law) † Lorentz Remington (nephew) † Liam Remington (nephew) † James Remington II (nephew) † |current_allies=Cale Santiago Damon Archibald Darren Murphy Johnny Hawkins Matt Thompson |current_enemies=Feral Santiago Frank Grimes Loony Niccolo de Luca Petro |face=Chris Zylka }} Justus Montgomery Hawkins (real name Joseph Benedict Charles Remington, son of Robert Edward Orlando Remington, 9th Baron Petre) is a vampire and police detective of the New York Police Department. He is the protege of Johnny Hawkins. Appearance Justus' aristocratic background has given him typical aristocratic features with high cheekbones and a sharp jaw line. He's tall and thin shaped, but also athletic and muscular (especially arm muscles). He has a body of an 18-year old, is 6 ft 4 in (193cm) and weighs 178 pounds (81kg). Justus has blond hair, and often changes how he keeps it but usually keeps it in a shorter hairstyle and all rumbled, with tests hanging down, almost down to his eyes. His eyes are emerald green and he's light skinned, not pale but not tanned either, and there's nothing he can do about it either and that's something he's not quite pleased with. He's often described as 'pretty', however not by the same person more than once and not within his vicinity since they most often than not are met by a Justus spitting of anger or sometimes, if you're lucky, a fist to the face. Distinguishing Marks Justus has several piercings, all located on his face or ears, as of 2087 story arc. In the later 21st century he has two facial piercings; in his right eyebrow and left side of lower lip. The piercings in his ears are made earlier in the 21st century; and are in right ear lobe and the top of his right ear. In his left ear he has four piercings; at the top, the middle, his ear lob and his inner ear. He has circular scars in both of his palms and many other scars covering the rest of his body from the beating he was put through right before he were turned. Tattoos Justus also has quite a few tattoos covering his body. In total there are six of them, as of 2087 story arc. Justus cross.png|Black Catholic cross right underside of the forearm 1906 Justus scorpion.png|Black Scorpion right hand back 1983 Justus motto.png|Two sentences written in Latin "Fortitude est Omnia" the strength is all and "Sanguis crassior quam aqua" Blood is thicker than water curving along both sides of his navel 2011 Justus remitted.png|Sentence written in Latin "Potest peccatum remitti" the sin can be remitted right forearm right above the simple black cross 2015 Justus tribal.png|A tribal tattoo with a unknown significance left arm and stretches from his left side of the neck, over the shoulder and upper arm and ends a bit on the back of his left hand 2079 Personality Justus has a very cheerful personality, and has as a personal motto that you always should live life as today was your last, but has a rather short and bad temper together with a strong lack of patience. He can also be extremely grumpy and will not let it go for weeks, but he cares deeply for the ones close to him. Going to great lengths to keep them safe if needed. He's overconfident and brash, often expressing himself in a way where he doesn't think ahead in how it will be received by the other party that closely. Although, Justus do have his heart on the right side, even if it's sometimes shadowed by his impatience. He gets along well with others, for most part, but sometimes don't know when he should keep his mouth shut or when it's not the right time to ask questions or to crack a joke. He always has a joke on stack though, many of them unfortunate highly inappropriate for the situation at hand. He can be rather clumsy in the words he chooses, which can sometimes make him look mean or insensitive. He's also bad at paying attention when he thinks something is boring. He loves everything that have to do with engines – cars, bikes, airplanes, trains, everything, and has therefore all sorts of licenses that you can have (motorcycle-, car-, trick- and forklift license, he even has a license to fly an airplane). Justus loves to brag about his conquests, which are many, but often has no interest or desire to hear the same from others and loudly stating that fact. For Justus his room is his way of get away from things, it’s his refuge, and he can become completely pissed off if someone’s enters his room without his consent, if he’s home or not don’t matter. But he himself has the bad habit to just barge in to other people whenever he feels like it. Though he has become more careful with that after Damon has come into the picture. History Early life Justus was born in the summer of 1767 in a big mansion in London, England as Joseph Benedict Charles Remington, being the third and youngest son of four children to Lord Robert Edward Orlando Remington, 9th Baron PetreLord Petre was the son of Robert Petre, 8th Baron Petre (1713-1742), a renowned horticulturist, and Lady Henrietta Anna Mary Barbara Radclyffe (1714-1760), daughter of the 3rd Earl of Derwentwater (1689-1716) who was the grandson of Charles II by his mistress Moll Davis., and his wife Anne Kara Howard, granddaughter to Henry Howard, 6th Duke of Norfolk.When Edward Howard, 9th Duke of Norfolk died without issue, his niece, Anne, became co-heir with her sister Winifred to various baronies. Justus childhood was... strict but also filled with a lot of love and affection. His father brought an energetic enthusiasm to his family life, but held himself together with his wife aloof from politics and the Court until the time of the War of American Independence, when France was threatening to aid the Americans by invading Ireland, and Lord and Lady Petre went to Court for the first time. Horace Walpole remarks on the visit of George III and Queen Charlotte to Lord Petre at Thorndon Hall, after a review of the troops on Warley Common on 19 October 1779. Justus' father was a member of the English Roman Catholic nobility, a philantropist and responsible for employing James Paine to design a new Thorndon Hall and a house in Mayfair. Justus were therefore born a lord and member of the royal house and court with the responsibility which followed. Justus were also part German through his mother's ancestry, and it's of his mother that Justus has his most warm memories of. He deeply respected and loved his father but it was his mother who always was the form of safety and security during his childhood. Justus early began living the dream of every man, surrounded by beautiful women all the time and drinking and spending so much of his father's money he possible could. But all that changed when his best friend and older brother by a year, James, died in a tragic accident involving a runaway horse carriage, only 18 years old. Justus was devastated and sought comfort with more women and more alcohol than ever before, at the same time as he tried to take care of his four year younger sister, Rosie, and be as a good example to her as James had been. He digs himself deeper and deeper into the darkness and finally he couldn't get out from it. He was trapped. But somewhere in all that darkness he found his light, the dream of his life, the beautiful lady Elisabeth Annabel Percy, with hair like gold and eyes that seemed to see through the darkness that surrounded his body and mind, and saw him. Elisabeth was a few years younger than him and the daughter of Lieutenant-General Hugh Percy, 2nd Duke of Northumberland, a man notorious for his bad temper as well as for being one of the richest men in England, and she saved him from the darkness he engulfed himself in. They fell deeply in love with each other and Justus immediately asked her father for the permission to court her. The Duke agreed to it and Justus began to publicly courting her, and some months later Justus and Elisabeth were happily engaged. That was the spring of 1785, and their wedding was set to be on the summer the year after, so that they really had time to plan their future wedding. Turning Justus' life, however, ended in an alley in the autumn of the same year. Johnny found him after he had been attacked and robbed by thieves. They had before they ran off with everything valuable he had on him (including his shoes) enjoyed themselves by kicking and beating him until he lost consciousness. But they weren't satisfied with that but had also put two knives straight down through his palms and nailed them to the wall behind, so he was stuck with the mind reeled back and forth in consciousness with major external and internal injuries. Johnny made Justus into a vampire in order to save him from certain death. Three days later he was a finished newborn vampire, with a new power he was forced to learn to master with the help of his maker Johnny, and the two of them stayed by each others side for several hundred of years, as maker and protege. Vampire life Justus had a hard time controlling himself as a newborn and even more so with his powers jumbling up occasionally, the only thing keeping him from completely “blowing up” were his maker. But when he were still rather young he still had occasional attacks where he lost control of his powers, and even a few times during his first centuries lost control of himself completely and as a result went almost feral because of it. Justus who lived in the 18th century was a strongly Catholic believer. Therefore, he was as a vampireBecoming a vampire is "pact with the devil" therefore sentencing himself for an eternal life and cast out of Heaven's gates thrown from the "house of God" and can no longer come in contact with crosses, crucifixes, holy water or go into a church. It's one of the most harrowing memories that Justus have, the feeling of God disappearing from his side. The feeling of being abandoned, which was the only thing that God left behind. Justus has since his last assault as human had circular scars in both of his palms from the knives who were run-through them, and all the other open wounds who was made that day by the thieves still remains as scars on his body. (The London Episode) Elisabeth, his fiancée, never truly got over his disappearance and presumed death, and she searched for him for several years but eventually resulted in marriage by her father to a young man who loved her deeply. She liked her husband but loved forever her Joseph, and hoped each day that he would return to her. She had two sons whom she loved more than anything else, Joseph and Charles. Justus' mother died in 1787, his father marrying again a year later, on 16 January 1788 in London. His second wife was Juliana Barbara Howard (25 June 1769 – 16 April 1833, London), sister of the future Bernard Howard, 12th Duke of Norfolk. Juliana was 19 years old, 27 years younger than Robert, and, indeed, Robert's son had himself married her older sister two years previously. Justus mourned his mother's death heavily and it triggered further episodes of his bloodthirst, it causing him to become a target of an vampire hunter and him and his maker having to flee English soil. Powers and abilities Being a vampire, Justus has the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire. Justus is at the 2087 arc over 600 years old but retains the appearance of a young man. As a vampire, Justus has an infinite lifespan. He does not physically age nor can he die from natural causes such as disease or old age. Powers Justus’ obviously stronger and faster than a human and he has incredibly keen senses. These strengths have become more powerful over the years, and he particularly relies on his strength and speed. * Tilfidon: The Power of reading minds. Justus has the unique power to read minds, in the way that he hears the thoughts of others, whether humans or other supernatural creatures. He's capable of reading every mind in a full room if he would like to, but he often chooses to shut it all out since it can be pretty annoying at times to constantly hear what other people thinks. Even if it can be amusing sometimes. The closer or more familiar Justus is to a person's mind the better or clearer he can hear them. A stronger bond also allows him to hear them from a greater distance. When he were newly turned Justus had a harder time to control his power, and it led to him hearing a great part of London, all at the same time. Since then, Justus has learned to control but sometimes he can still be overwhelmed by groups, although he has learned to drown out extra voices by focusing on one in particular. Justus has also stated that it took a while before he could hear the thoughts of werewolves clearly, presumably due to their minds working differently than humans, and essentially also vampires as former humans. * Inhuman Strength: Justus' obviously noticeably physically stronger than humans, unshifted werewolves and werecats. Vampires slowly grow stronger with age and experience; older vampires can subdue younger ones with minimal to no effort. Feats of his strength include being able to press the weight of a small car, uproot trees and dismember grown men. Even newborn vampires generally have the advantage of physical strength when in direct hand-to-hand combat with a human; able to single-handedly lift a grown man off the ground and hurl him across a room. * Inhuman Speed: Justus is also faster than any human. He can move at speeds that make him appear as a blur. This allows him to cover short distances instantaneously and longer distances in short periods of time. His vision is accelerated like his movement during this time. Speed, just like strength, advances with age, as older vampires are significantly faster than younger vampires. In addition, Justus has heightened reflexes. * Healing: Justus also has as all vampires a significant healing ability. He heals rapidly and fully from any non-fatal injury, and can if he has eaten well before heal a bigger, fatal for a human or werewolf, injury within minutes, the longer it has taken before he has eaten the longer the healing takes. A vampire as old and strong as Justus can even get a bullet to the head and live threw it, with his body healing around it and then pushing the bullet out of the wound. * Superhuman Senses: Justus have as a vampire much stronger senses than humans. Vampires are able to see, hear and smell better and can even see in complete darkness. ** Instinctual Senses: Vampires have the specific power that they can sense each other, as in they can recognize each other for what they are and instinctively knows if another one is in the near area. They also have an instinctual knowledge of who is the older of the two and therefore higher in the vampire hierarchy, something that benefits the younger vampire since it is custom that an elder vampire is to be shown respect by a younger one. * Superhuman Durability: Vampires are able to endure physical pain better than humans and can recover from attacks that would cripple, maim, or kill humans with minimal effort. * Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds and alter/erase human memories. They are able to "entrance" humans and a few of the more common supernatural creatures such as werewolves. Entrancement is a form of hypnosis or mind compulsion, which requires vampires to make eye contact and use their voices to make humans do their bidding. Mind compulsion doesn't affect other vampires, powerful witches or fairies. Compulsion is not an innate ability, as it needs to be taught and practiced. Vampires can entrance at least two humans at the same time. * Fangs: Vampires can extend fangs that they use to feed themselves, they might protrude when a vampire is angry, excited, need to fight, aroused - colloquially referred to as a "fang boner" - or is close to blood, an instinct more than actual choice of action. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of humans and other creatures. Abilities * Hand to hand combatant: Justus is a skilled and proficient fighter in hand-to-hand combat; a trade from his many times in battle and war as a soldier. He's also due to his long lifetime and experience quite good at wielding any weapon he can find, and quite creative with how he handles them too. But despite his skills in weaponry his favorite is always to use his own set of hands. That requires more skills then weapon does according to him, and he likes it when it's a bit more of a challenge. * Musical: Justus is an excellent drummer and a pretty good guitar player too. He also has what can be called a "pretty singing voice", though it's almost impossible to get him to sing something since he's very embarrassed by it, but sometimes when he thinks that no one is listening he can play some tunes on his guitar and sing some old songs his mom sang to him as a child. Justus is also one heck of a dancer, and has no problem to bust some moves on the dance floor. * Athletic: Justus are also a rather skilled horseback rider, due to his upbringing in the 18th century were riding a horse were a familiarity everyone should have at that time. He likes water sports like surfing, sailing and water- and jet skiing and are rather competent in most of it, but he’s kind of restraint of doing it because of the sun-issue. * Multilingualism: Justus can apart from English also speak German fluently due to being part German through his mother. He also grew up learning some French through tutors. Johnny has also taught him some Spanish and Italian, he can't speak it fluently but understands it enough to make himself understood. Justus can also speak Korean, due to him living there for some years during the early 20th century. He can't speak it as fluently anymore but he can talk perfectly understandable. Special Knowledge * Academic education: Justus has had a somewhat academic education as human but not nearly as much as he has had during his time as a vampire. He has gone in school many times, different kinds every time, due to vampires not being able to adapt as good as humans with their develop and changing in lifestyle naturally. So they must learn and sometimes imitate them. Even if Justus was reluctant every time he went to school he still can’t deny that he picked up a few things sitting in the school desk. * Auto-mechanic: Due to his high interest in everything engines Justus have collected quite the knowledge about fixing and working on all sorts of auto-mechanics. * Street-smarts: Even though Justus sometimes can look or act pretty dumb he’s actually a lot smarter; though most of his smarts are not from books. Justus has a big mixture of experiences and what most would refer to as “street smarts”. ** Lock-picking: Justus can pick almost any lock, break into most cars and knows how the police operate, which he has picked up from his time on both the wrong and right side of the law ** Computer hacking: Justus also has some very basic knowledge of computer hacking, but that pretty much extends only to basic stuff as working around files that are password protected or similar, nothing fancy as hack into the FBI database. Weaknesses Justus vulnerabilities are the ones normal to a vampire and also some other weaknesses he shares with all other vampires with a Christian or Catholic upbringing. * Fire or Sunlight: Justus, like many vampires that aren't over a thousand years old, are very vulnerable to sunlight, they can't endure ultra-violet light in any form. Justus will if he is exposed to it for enough time burn to death, and eventually turn into ashes. Vampires can heal from burns, if given time and blood. However, if a vampire cannot take the time to heal from the burns, the vampire will die. UV light burns heal more slowly than regular burns, such as those inflicted by fire. * Staking: If a vampire takes a wooden, iron or silver stake through the heart (or pretty much anything that pierces the heart, for an example a knife) it will render the vampire in a comatose state, until the object are taken out of the heart. * Excess blood: If a vampire drinks too much blood, they will display alcohol intoxication-like qualities (such as euphoria, confusion, stupor, etc). * Exsanguination: If a vampire is completely drained of their blood, they can become comatose, and eventually perish. * Blood of a sick/dead man: The blood of a sick or dead man acts as a poison to him. It will not kill a vampire but it will weaken them to a state that they are much easier to deal with, and therefore kill. * Decapitation: Decapitation or other means that results of his head separating from his neck would mean permanent death. * Heart extraction: The act of removing a vampire’s heart will result in permanent death, since there’s not anything left to pump the blood around in their bodies. * Dismemberment: Ripping a vampire to shreds will result in a permanent death, although it requires high amount of strength and speed to actually be able to kill a vampire like that. Mostly it’s vampires or other superhuman creatures that are being able to kill a vampire with this specific method. * Magic: Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects and witches are able to inflict excruciating pain onto vampires as well as spells and curses. They are particularly vulnerable to necromancy. * Herbs and plants: There are various plants that repel vampires. Garlic is however not one of those. ** Vervain strongly repels vampires. The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, if a vampire’s skin is exposed to vervain, it results in burning them much like crosses does to vampires being turned as Christian. Furthermore, vampires can’t compel anyone that have ingested vervain or if themselves is being exposed to it in some way. ** Holly, rowan and mandrake all drive vampires away. They aren't as strong protection as vervain is, but it surely temporarily drives them away long enough for the victim to escape. * Religious symbols: **When Justus were alive he was a catholic, and when he was turned into a vampire he was thrown out of “God's house” and can no longer come in contact with crosses, crucifix, holy water or any other object that’s connected to Catholic religion or church, without getting serious burn damages where the object or liquid came in contact, getting nausea, or physically be thrown out of the church. **Justus can’t tolerate silver either as it’s linked to the betrayal of Judas, since he was paid with 30 pieces of silver by the Romans to betray Jesus. * Desiccation: Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. Non vampire related vulnerabilities Justus tends to get extreme tunnel vision. He has a deep seated hatred of werewolves (Cale and Damon ultimately winning his trust) and if a murder case is suspect to be a werewolf kill, there’s often nothing that can take him away from the "hunt" until it is over. A lot of times this is a distraction and more harmful than good. Justus has a problem of knowing when he should shut his mouth or when it's not the right time to ask questions. He can be rather clumsy in the words he chooses, which can sometimes make him look mean or insensitive. He is also cocky with a bloated ego, and often thinks he’s the coolest fucking thing since sliced bread, and thinking like that often gets him into more trouble then anything. Does he care? Not really, and that always annoys Darren as hell. Equipment Justus isn't Justus without his gaming consoles, and something he uses regularly to ease his mind and relax. The louder the game the better really. Vehicles Considering the engine interest Justus has, he keeps tons of cars and bikes all across the world in different safe garages. Cars * 1967 Shelby Mustang GT500: Justus loves his Eleanor and has her hold up in a massive garage somewhere in Ohio. * 1970 Boss 302 Mustang: Made for Trans-Am racing excitement, the Boss 302 was good for a zero-to-60-mph sprint in well under seven seconds, and it regularly clocked a sub-15-second quarter-mile. As Justus has described its high-rev eagerness, "Once the car hooks up and the revs climb above 3500, you better hang on for dear life." It's kept in a warehouse in Chicago. * 1969 Dodge Charger: Another one of Justus' babies. It's kept together with the GT500 in a garage somewhere in Ohio. * 1971 Chrysler VH Valiant Charger R/T: Kept in a warehouse somewhere in Minnesota. * 1923 Lancia Lambda: Kept in a warehouse in Chicago with the Boss 302. * 1930 Buick 4dr sedan Model 47: One of the first cars Justus bothered to buy. It's kept together with Justus' GT500 and Dodge Charger in a garage somewhere in Ohio. * 1970 Chevelle 454 SS: Kept in a high-security garage in Seattle. * 1936 Rolls-Royce Phantom III: Kept in a luxurious garage in Hampshire. Bikes *'Kawasaki Ninja ZX-10R:' Justus' favorite bike. *'Yamaha MT-09 Tracer:' Another one of Justus' precious bikes. Relationships Johnny = Justus and Johnny has a complicated relationship. Although Johnny is his maker and Justus sees him of a somewhat father-figure and asks for his guidance and help when in aid, they can't really be considered particularly close. They would however protect and die for one another without questions asked, but neither one of them shares an emotional relationship to the other as neither one of them are particular comfortable expressing physical emotional feelings. |-| Darren = Darren is in every aspect, but the most important one, Justus' coven brother. They have known each other for almost all of Justus' undead life, and have during the years grown very close. In many ways they act as brothers, but in many others as best friends. Darren is his honorary coven brother, however. |-| Cale = Cale starts of as just an colleague in need of a place to sleep and soon turns into one of Justus' closest friends. Justus initially thinks Cale is a regular human being but he and Darren ultimately trust him enough to reveal what they are, despite him being human. Although, that trust gets chipped when that trust gets him and Darren in the hands of a supernatural species they didn't knew existed with a grudge against vampires. Cale proves his friendship to them in the end when he helps them escape, turning himself rogue from his own pack and brother. Cale and Justus and since then become good friends again, although Justus took longer than Darren to start trust Cale again. |-| Damon = Damon and Justus doesn't have much interraction between each other by their own, but from Damon's importance to his friend Darren, Justus moves to protect the werewolf when necessarily and they ultimately become close friends by their own. |-| Feral = Feral and Justus have an antagonistic relationship. Neither one standing the other, and seeing each o ther as enemies and a threat to their kind. |-| Niccolo = Having been working undercover as a member of Niccolo's gang over several months where Justus had to fake a love interest for the other man, has caused Justus to feel a deep-seated hatred and dislike towards the other vampire. Niccolo have, for a long time, no knowledge of Justus' actions and approach being of acting, instead thinking his ex-boyfriend Darren Murphy took him away from Niccolo. |-| Angelique = Angie caught Justus' attention immediately as he saw her behind the bar at Nite Hawk Bar, trying to earn her attention but getting nowhere at first. He visited her during her graveyard shift several more times over the weeks, eventually managing to buy her breakfast as her shift ends. They started dating, becoming a couple. After some time of serious dating Justus eventually reveals the secret of what he is. |-| Roran = Justus and Roran are kindred, and coven brothers, but aren't especially close. The only real connection they have are their connection to Johnny, Justus' maker and Roran's father. Trivia * Chris Zylka, the actor that portrays Justus, is 1.85m (6'1") even though Justus himself is 1.93m (6'4"). * Justus is very fond of dancing. * Justus loves food despite him not requiring it as a substance, but he has no skill or interest in the kitchen. As a result, any meal that requires more than to know how to set a stove on and contains more than two pans will often result in failure. * Justus is an absolute sweet tooth, and eats anything with sugar in it. But his absolute favorites are lollipops and candy canes. It's a common sight to see him with a lollipop or a candy cane popped in the corner of his mouth. * Justus quit smoking after he became a vampire but can still occasionally take a drag sometimes since it has a calming effect on him, and something that calms him down if he’s stressed in any way. * Justus hates the music of Taylor Swift. * Justus' is through his mother half-German while through his father part French. * Justus is a veteran of several wars, including the US Army in World War II when he joined in 1942. * Justus loves being a vampire and the hedonist life style it gives him, but he misses being human and especially the "presence of God" that he lost after he were turned. Etymology *Justus is a Latin name and means "Righteous", "Just" or "Fair". *Montgomery is of French and English origin and means "Gomeric's hill" and "Hill of the power of man". *Hawkins is an English surname originated in the 11th century and its meaning comes from the work "Hawking", meaning "Falconry". *Joseph is derived from Ioseph, the Latin form of Greek Ιωσηφ (Ioseph), which was from the Hebrew name יוֹסֵף (Yosef) meaning "he will add", from the root יָסַף (yasaf). In the Old Testament Joseph is the eleventh son of Jacob and the first with his wife Rachel. Because he was the favourite of his father, his older brothers were jealous and sent him to Egypt to be a slave and told their father that he had died. In Egypt, Joseph became an advisor to the pharaoh, and was eventually reconciled with his brothers when they came to Egypt during a famine. This name also occurs in the New Testament, belonging to Saint Joseph the husband of Mary, and to Joseph of Arimathea. In the Middle Ages, Joseph was a common Jewish name, being less frequent among Christians. In the late Middle Ages Saint Joseph became more highly revered, and the name became popular in Spain and Italy. In England it became common after the Protestant Reformation. *Benedict comes from the Latin benedictus, meaning "Blessed". *Charles comes from the Germanic name Karl, which was derived from a Germanic word meaning "man". However, an alternative theory states that it is derived from the common Germanic name element hari meaning "army, warrior". The popularity of the name in continental Europe was due to the fame of Charles the Great (742-814), commonly known as Charlemagne, a king of the Franks who came to rule over most of Europe. His grandfather Charles Martel had also been a noted leader of the Franks. The name did not become common in Britain until the 17th century when it was borne by the Stuart king Charles I. It had been introduced into the Stuart royal family by Mary Queen of Scots, who had been raised in France. *Remington is of English origin and means "Settlement on the boundary stream". Quotes "Murphy, can you please stop before I'll be forced to see this human strip you in his mind? I'm getting tired of see your naked body in my own mind." ―'Justus' to Darren Murphy "No. I attacked the floor."Housecall ―'Justus' to Darren "Come on, precious. I'll protect you."Housecall ―'Justus' to Darren "He's alright; he's just behaving like a kid. Just leave him be and don't pay any attention to him, or you never get rid off him. It's already too late for me."Night Out ―'Justus' to bartender about Darren "What, I thought you ate yesterday, you glutton. Watch it or you'll get fat."The Beginning ―'Justus' to Darren "Stop hiding you fucking cowards! Come and fight me as men, not hiding yourself like little fucking scary-cats."The Beginning ―'Justus' to Roderick wolves "I must say I’m a little surprised. Since when did you start to kick this much ass?"Suddenly; badass ―'Justus' to Darren "Please, don't call me- That was payback from earlier wasn't it?"A new girlfriend ―'Justus' to Angie Keaton "That was rude."''Worried Justus'':Episode 1 ―'Justus' to Damon Archibald "It was just a reaction... as a soldier. When we're out there on the field, our lives threatened every second of the day, we can’t call for an ambulance if someone of us gets hurt, instead we have medics. I-I just thought I would take the matter into my own hands. I didn’t think it through and now... Now he might die because I was too stupid to call a simple three digit number."Worried Justus:Episode 1 ―'Justus' to Team Alpha References Category:Recurring character Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Category:Supernatural Category:NYPD employees Category:Aristocrat Category:British